better than me
by qaroinlove
Summary: Me dije que no te recordaría pero… argh... Cada que trato de olvidarte te recuerdo un poco mas ¡¿por dios Isabella que me hiciste!¿Por qué no puedo dejarte de pensar?¿Acaso me has hechizado?...pero lo mas importante ¿Por qué te deje ir?.


Better than me

Disclaimer: todos los personajes reconocidos son de S.M, la canción es de Hinder Better than me

**Advertencia: U/A todos humanos y tal vez un poco de ooc**

_Summary__: _Me dije que no te recordaría pero… argh... Cada que trato de olvidarte te recuerdo un poco mas ¡¿por dios Isabella que me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte de pensar? ¿Acaso me has hechizado? ... pero lo mas importante ¿Por qué te deje ir?... one shot para Ingi…

Este es un pequeño regalo a mi nueva amiga Ingi espero que te guste_ mija _mi manera de agradecerte =)

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see._

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be._

_(Pienso que lo puedes hacer mucho mejor que yo_

_Después de todas las mentiras que te he hecho creer_

_La culpa me patea y empiezo a ver _

_El borde de la cama donde tu camisón solía estar)_

Al entrar a lo que era nuestra recamara, veo tu bata de noche esa que solías usar cuando dormíamos juntos, aun la conservo en tu lado de la cama, donde solías estar, aun conserva tu dulce aroma y verla duele porque recuerdo todas las mentiras que te hice creer…

…_Flash back…_

_Lo siento bella hoy no podemos vernos, hoy me toca ayudar a Carlisle en el hospital, nos vemos mañana− trate de sonar convincente._

_¿Quien era?− pregunto acompañante._

_Nadie tanya y ¿en que estábamos? –pregunte incitándole a seguir._

_Mmmm ¿estudiando anatomía femenina?−respondió siguiéndome el juego mi rubia acompañante._

_¡Oh si ya lo recordé! – respondí sensualmente._

…_Fin flash back…_

_I told myself I wouldn't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(Me dije a mi mismo que no te echaría de menos _

_Pero recordé lo que se siente estar a tu lado_

_De verdad extraño tu cabello en mi cara y_

_La manera de tus inocentes gustos y _

_Pienso que deberías saber esto_

_te lo mereces mucho mas que yo__)_

¡ Cielos! Me dije que no te recordaría pero… argh... Cada que trato de olvidarte te recuerdo un poco mas ¡¿por dios Isabella que me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte de pensar? ¿Acaso me has hechizado? ... pero lo mas importante ¿Por qué te deje ir?...

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room…_

_(Mientras miro atreves de tu vieja caja de notas _

_Encontré aquellas viejas votos que estabas buscando _

_Si hay un recuerdo que no quiero perder_

_Tú y yo en el vestidor__)_

Hoy hace seis meses que te deje alegando que no te necesitaba que solo eras un juego para mi y fue la peor estupidez que pude haber hecho, si me miraras hoy quizás pensarías que soy patético, porque al estar en lo que era _tu_ estudio siento que te tengo mas cercas de mi, ayer encontré esas viejas fotos que buscabas y como siempre tenias razón estaban en esa vieja caja de notas que hiciste en secundaria, nunca entendí porque la seguías conservando pero ¿quien lo diría? ahora es mi mayor tesoro.

Bueno al mirar dentro de la caja sinceramente me sorprendí cuando mire esas viejas fotos, esas eran nuestras primeras fotos en el inicio de nuestra relación mas específicamente en nuestra primera cita aun recuerdo haber llevado a Alice, grave error porque nosotros habíamos planeado una tarde tranquila y terminamos en el centro comercial ¿bueno quien tiene el valor de contradecir a ese duendecillo? Ni siquiera tu mi querida bella eras capaz de persuadirla, bueno de algo sirvió esta duende porque tomo esta foto, ésta donde estamos en el vestidor donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso con pasión aun recuerdo como te sonrojaste cuando te diste cuenta de que Alice estaba detrás de nosotros con su celular… te extraño bella y no sabes cuanto….

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(Me dije a mi mismo que no te echaría de menos _

_Pero recordé lo que se siente estar a tu lado_

_De verdad extraño tu cabello en mi cara y_

_La manera de tus inocentes gustos y _

_Pienso que deberías saber esto_

_te lo mereces mucho mas que yo__)_

Me dije que no te extrañaría, pero hace una semana que encontré nuestras Viejas fotos y esta maldita soledad se acentuó un poco mas (si es posible), quise empezar de nuevo una relación pero por dios a quien engaño ninguna se parece a ti… ya no aguanto mas te buscare y rogare tu perdón. Porque en verdad te extraño, extraño como caía tu cabello en mi rostro cuando te subías arriba de mí en nuestro prado, o la manera de tus inocentes gustos que te hacen tan única y especial o la manera en que te sonrojabas cuando te decía que te amaba, debo de decirte cuanta falta me haces… cuanto te necesito, cuanto te amo…

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end._

_(En la cama que estoy se vuelve más fría _

_Deseo nunca haber dicho que esto se termino_

_Y no puedo fingir que no pensare en ti cuando sea más viejo_

_Porque nunca tuvimos realmente nuestro cierre _

_Esto no puede ser el final)_

¡Maldita sea! Como duele, mi mundo se desborono ayer que te mire con ese maldito _chucho _no perdió el tiempo, él si que supo aprovecharlo y eso me jode, quise ir a romperle la cara y decirle que se alejara de ti, pero no pude porque mire como lo veías…si lo veías con amor y lo peor de todo es que te ¡sonrojabas! Esos sonrojos que eran míos ahora le pertenecen a él ¡maldito chucho!... como desearía nunca haber dicho que lo nuestro se acabo fui un ciego y ahora no puedo pretender fingir que no te volveré a pensar porque eso es imposible esto no puede ser, no el fin de nuestra historia debe de haber algo mas una pequeña esperanza por mas mínima que sea…

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(De verdad extraño tu cabello en mi cara y_

_La manera de tus inocentes gustos y _

_Pienso que deberías saber esto_

_te lo mereces mucho más que yo)_

_Bella, mi bella hace un año que te mire con el chucho y mi mundo se desborono, hace nueve que supe que salías con el oficialmente y aun una pequeña parte de mi aun creía que tenia esperanza de recuperarte, hace un mes morí al enterarme que te casabas y aun no puedo creerlo... fui un tonto al decir que lo nuestro había terminado y dejarte ir, ahora pago muy caro mi error…_

_Dije que no te extrañaría pero no puedo cumplirlo, extraño tu hermoso cabello castaño, tu inocencia al creer que era bueno para ti, tal vez ya no tenga caso que te enteres pero creo que debes de saber que fuiste, eres y serás mucho mejor que yo lo mereces porque tu si _valoraste_ lo que tuvimos, hace poco me entere por Alice que tu si me esperaste a que yo recapacitara sobre nuestra ruptura pero al pasar el tiempo te diste cuenta que eso nunca sucedería hasta que yo madurara cosa que sucedió hace poco no te culpo yo no hubiera durado tanto, lo que me duele es que lo hice demasiado tarde y te perdí.. Para siempre… _

Con cariño

Qaro


End file.
